Do Not Call Me Pops
by AlabamaEsme
Summary: This is set after Breaking Dawn .....In the Cullen house , there is one long standing rule Carlisle has created : do not call him 'pops' .


Pops

This is in Carlisle's point of view . So what happens when Carlisle get's called Pops ? My friend , Cheyenne , and I came up with this . Please comment , I'm not sure how good it is but we enjoyed coming up with the idea ! btw : this is my first fanfic ……

I read silently in the living room , listening to my family enjoy the afternoon . My book of choice , The Adventures of the Swiss Family Robinson . ( and yes , it was in English , I decided to be normal in my language choice ) My gaze flickered to Bella and Edward outside with Renesmee ,doing a vampire version of hide and seek . Watching them for a moment , I came up with the idea that Edward had already found Nessie , but he was still searching for Bella , who knew ? I wasn't even sure what they were doing . With a smile I returned to the world of an island to only here a sound I had slowly adjusted to over the past 100 years or so .

Emmett's ' there is about to be trouble and all heck will break loose ' laugh .

I heard Esme's soft groan from our room . " Emmett , I wouldn't call him that if I were you ! " Edward's voice became louder as he walked inside . I eyed him curiously ~ _What Is he planning _~ I asked silently .

Edward simply shook his head " Just don't OVER react … " he trailed off as Emmett came down the stairs .

Emmett grinned at me , instantly I knew I was his target of choice . _Wonderful . _

"Whatcha reading Pops ? " he asked .

Only Emmett would call me that . Don't ask why I don't enjoy being called 'pops' , but something about the name has always peaked my temper . Surprised ? Just because I'm calm most of the time does not mean I do not have the ability to become angered . I looked at him " Swiss Family Robinson . Also for the millionth time , please , do not call me 'pops' . I am not a human cereal . " I said quietly .

Emmett smirked as he looked at me . " Why can't I Pops ? "

He really was working at annoying me , wasn't he ? " Emmett …… " I warned , he really didn't want to push his limit .

Top Five Ways to Annoy Me –

5 . Reorganize my books

3. Comment on my usage of grammar ( I'm 300 years old , I'm sorry if I speak like I'm from the 16th century , maybe because I AM )

2 . Shorten my name to 'Carlie '

And number one –

Call me Pops

Emmett smiled " Something wrong Pops ? " he asked . Just then Esme walked into the room " Emmett , don't push your luck " she pleaded .

I grinned slightly .Closing my book , I stood up and walked over to Emmett's side with vampire speed in under a second . It was a well kept secret that only Emmett was stronger than me , Edward , Jasper , Alice , Rosalie , all of them were weaker than me . " Call me 'Pops' one more time , but I warn you , it may not end pretty for you "

Emmett swallowed , shifted into a crouch , then with a grin matching mine he hissed " Pops "

I heard every voice in the house groan . I launched myself at him and watched as he hit the floor with a thud and then skidded across the floor with me on him . I jumped to my feet and as he tried a counter attack I kicked him in the chest . Too hard . Esme sighed and I felt her eyes on me " There goes the windows …..and a few thousand dollars ….. " she said softly . Oh well , it could be repaired .

Emmett had gotten back to his feet and was racing back to the house , all within seconds . ~ _Sorry Edward ~ _I thought .

Edward gave me a look of confusion . Alice already understood , of course . My future seeing daughter would already know . I stepped out of the way as Emmett - unable to put on the brakes – slammed right into Edward's beloved piano .

Esme gave a quiet weak laugh " Edward , say good bye to your piano " she murmured .

Edward flinched and began to sing " Oh piano ! Oh piano ! How I'll miss you oh piano ! " to the tune of ' _My Clamintine_ ' I really was sorry . Oh Lord ….. please stop please stop …. I pleaded mentally , sighing in relief as Emmett stopped right before going right through the next wall .

He turned and saw my moment of weakness . And just like that , with a sound much like a thunderclap he slammed into me . I kneed him in the stomach as I hit the floor and hurried back to my feet . With a swift roundhouse kick Emmett glared at me . He snarled playfully " Still have some fight left in ya don't you Pops ? "

I snarled back . Deeper , louder , stronger , but still playful . " Why wouldn't I ? " I stepped away from him .

Emmett looked at me in confusion . Edward started to laugh and Alice was already laughing . Esme – deciding to spare the house – had leaped onto Emmett's back , thrusting him forward and to me . I grabbed Emmett's elbow " Pressure point " I said with a smirk as he hit the ground .

Esme got off of him and smiled .

Emmett no looked thoroughly mad as he laid there , muttering something about being beaten by a 300 year old grandpa ….. I rolled my eyes " My hearing is still perfect too " I commented as I took Esme's hand and she stepped over Emmett .

Emmett stood . " I'm going hunting " and with that , he left . I enjoyed the mock fight , and I knew he had as well .

Esme have me a stern look and with a faint smile I kissed her cheek before helping her clean the house back up .


End file.
